Legion of Elves
by QueenOfTheives
Summary: 'And they came marching, the Legion... all those in their path bowed their head in awe, for the Legion, the saviours, the Light.' She was just climbing a damned tree, then she fell... into a book. What happens? Love? Or war?


**I know what you are going to say... new story?! WHY!? You already have soooooo many that you absolutely HAVE TO update! Well, you see, I am busy searching for a muse... and as I go into my last year of high school (OMG I'm ALMOST FINISHED!) I won't be able to update... that will make it, what... two years since my last update... I'M SORRY! :'S I promise that I will finish all of these stories, it might be in the next few weeks, or months, or years, but they will be finished, and I thank all of you who continue to support me through this time. As I have always said, ****_'I will never drop a story'._**** You can count on that.**

**That being said, this story was literally ****_begging _****to be written... It is a LegolasXOC story, and there are a few things I need to clarify;**

**1. I have a general OC, simply because I am lazy. I call her Ella and she takes many forms... in Love's Surprises she is Naru and Mai's daughter, in The Other Twins, she is Haruhi's twin. She always kicks ass and is very intelligent, everything else depends on which character she is.**

**2. This story is set between The Hobbit and The Lord of The Rings. The OC has read the books and watched the movies, therefore she knows everything that happens. (See below).**

**3. I have wondered why in The Hobbit, Legolas is an ass, yet in The Lord of The Rings, he is awesome... This is my idea as to why that is.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

As she climbed the ancient tree in the Mansions' back yard, she felt a tug at her navel, breathing in deeply so as not to succumb to the oncoming panic attack, she forced herself not to look down. Higher and higher she climbed, fiercely defying her crippling terror of heights. _Come on, you can do this! Just count the steps... 102, 103, 104... 109... 115, 116..._ After a few minutes, there came another tug, harder this time, like someone or something was attempting to pull her out of the tree... She gritted her teeth and continued moving upwards._ 163, 164..._ As she got three quarters of the way up the intimidating, thousand year old oak, the most intense of the tugs hit her. She doubled over in pain, trying desperately to keep ahold of the branch she was on... to no avail.

She fell.

As she fell the sky turned a stormy purple hue and rainclouds circled close to the tree. Down and down she fell.. the wind whooshing past her ears, gleefully reminding her of her imminent death. She closed her eyes in acceptance..

Crash

_Am I dead? I don't feel dead... I feel.. safe..._ Hands grabbed her, a body crushed her as it swung through the air._ Ohh goddess, I'm going to die! Who caught me? I'm gonna die!_ She was too afraid to open her eyes. There was a sound, like an injured animal, a soft whimpering, she realised it was her making that sound when a soft voice started to murmur soothing words into her ear.

"Shh, you are safe now little one, hush, you are not going to fall, you are on the ground. Deep breaths, come on, in out in out... Hush now, you are safe.."

A silky hand was stroking her back._ Deep breaths... in out in out in out... just like he said... Panic attack safely averted... wait a minute... who saved me?_ She opened her eyes to view her saviour..._ long blonde hair, piercing blue eyes, pale skin and pointy ears... huh, weird... but... beautiful..._ It was then that she realised she had no idea where she was. _Definitely not the back yard... wait... where did the tree go? And the Mansion..._

"I'm sorry about that..." she blushed, he just grinned, " I swear I had no intention on falling, I'm not actually entirely sure what happened..." she started to babble.

"Tis no problem fair lady, we are lucky that I happened to be nearby and heard the commotion"

"Yes, lucky..."

"Would you accept my offer of escort to your place of residence?"

"I.. uh... this may sound crazy, but... I actually have no idea where I am... one moment I was climbing an oak tree in my back yard, the next moment I was falling, and now, as I look around, nothing is familiar. The tree is gone, the yard, the house... I have no idea where I am..." She felt tears starting to pool at the corner of her eyes.

"You are in the forest of Mirkwood."

"Are you sure?"_ If he's right, it seems like I've dropped into the Lord of the Rings... I must have hit my head really hard..._

"Yes"

"Uh huh.." And with that, she promptly fainted.

* * *

**Ok, now I want you, the readers to please review this and tell me if;**

**1. You want the OC to know everything that happens and work to prevent most of the major things in LOtR from happening.**

**OR**

**2. You want the OC to believe that everything happens for a reason and the best she can do is **

**a) help**

**b) give suggestions**

**c) do nothing (this option will lead to an exact rendition of LOtR including the absence of any ****_known_**** partner for Legolas ;P)**

**You will have to specify which choice, please include a reason as to why you chose the option that you chose.**

**Thank you for reading! XD**


End file.
